Una niña pequeña y un Inu taiyoukai
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: Reposteo de mis Oneshots. ¿Por qué? Oh la temida pregunta que todo niño comienza a hacer algna vez. ¿Será Sesssama capaz de manejar tan fatal pregunta? ¡DEJEN REVIEW!
1. El Regalo

**N/A: **Esta es una de mis series de Oneshots, mis pequeñas colecciones. Antes que se estén preguntando, sí… se trata de un reposteo. Tuve algunos inconvenientes que me obligaron a cambiarme de cuenta y a permanecer oculta un tiempo, lo cuál es injusto, pues la afectada directa soy yo (y nada tiene que ver con el plagio que sufrí, sino con otro lector bastante grosero, mentiroso y agresivo, pero ese no es el caso). Para quienes me tenían registrada en sus favoritos… les pido por favor que hagan los cambios pertinentes, pues la otra cuenta no la voy a usar más y voy a cambiar todos mis fics de aquella cuenta a esta, aunque en forma gradual. Gracias a todos por su paciencia y comprensión y espero que vuelvan a disfrutar de mi saga de Oneshots. Y quienes no me han leído, pues espero que mis locuras les agraden. Les dije que esta era una serie muy cortita, que espero hayan disfrutado mucho. Aquí les pongo el OneShot…

Sigo sin poder juntar el dinero para comprar los derechos sobre Sesshomaru. Esta saga de Oneshots se basa en la extrañísima relación padre e hija entre Sess-sama y Rin-chan.

**"El Regalo."**

¿Por qué yo, Sesshomaru, le di este regalo a Rin? Tristemente no tengo una respuesta inmediata. Sólo lo vi y pensé en la pequeña de inmediato y sin poder evitarlo. Además, ya ha pasado casi un año. Mi gran duda es… ¿Le gustará¿Será perfecto para ella?

Ya llegué. Regresé al claro donde la había dejado algunas horas antes bajo el cuidado de Jaken.

"Rin."

Mejor le entrego el paquete sin mayor pompa. La niña trota hasta donde estoy y me queda mirando con esos ojitos suyos. Le entrego el paquete… me muero por ver cuál será su reacción… ¡Argh! Digo, qué cara va a poner… ARGH. ¡Da igual!

Rin queda mirando el paquete algo sorprendida. Muy quieta.

Y… ¿Por qué se quedó quieta?

Yo, Sesshomaru, sabía que esto no se lo esperaba… de hecho, la niña nunca espera que le dé algo, a excepción de mi permiso para dormir conmigo o que la cargue mientras duerme su siesta.

Se ve sorprendida. ¿Por qué está tan sorprendida? Yo, Sesshomaru, nunca antes había visto esta reacción en un cachorro. Es sólo un paquete, eso es todo.

Envuelto en un papel con diseños extraños.

Parece que dejó de respirar… No… :_sniff, sniff_¿Se habrá resfriado? Parece que le duele la cabeza. Observa el paquete de hito en hito, y lo está sujetando… como si se fuera a romper.

Ahora me está mirando a mi… observa el paquete… hacia mi… hacia el paquete… hacia mi… hacia el paquete… hacia mi… hacia el paquete… hacia mi… hacia el paquete… hacia mi… hacia el paquete… hacia mi.

¿Pero Qué Infiernos¿Qué le pasa a este cachorro¿Es que no va a abrir el paquete o qué?

"Ábrelo. Es para ti." Le digo con mi usual calma, mientras me arrodillo a su nivel.

"¿P-Para Rin-chan?" Me pregunta con esos enormes ojos suyos tan lindos que tiene.

"Aa."

Sus pequeñas manos comienzan a destrozar el envoltorio sin misericordia, mientras me dirige esporádicas y traviesas miradas.

Este Sesshomaru detesta cuando hace eso. No me malinterpreten, pero cada vez que me mira de ese modo, mi estómago y algo que está en la mitad de mi pecho, se retuercen, y no es de dolor o ira.

Ahora los restos del papel están en el suelo. Observo a mi nena para ver su reacción… ¿Acaso este Sesshomaru la llamó 'mi nena'…¡FEH!

No es que esté impaciente por ver si le gusta o no su contenido, sólo quiero saber si este cachorro es lo suficientemente agradecido o no.

Los ojos de Rin amenazan con salirse de sus órbitas. No se mueve… ¿Soy Yo o dejó de respirar¡Abre y cierra la boca como pescado::_pone__ atención_: Su presión arterial se aceleró. Creo que está en Shock.

¿Le habrá gustado¿Acaso no le gusta¿¿Qué¡La espera está destrozando mis poderosos nervios!

…

Rin sonríe de oreja a oreja. Esa sonrisa bien podría partir su cara en dos. Me mira con absoluta adoración… y salta a mi cuello y me da un abrazo con toda su fuerza.

¿Y ahora qué? Oh si… Yo, Sesshomaru, debo abrazarla también.

Suavecito, que no es mi presa ni mi víctima.

"¡Ay, gracias, gracias, gracias Sesshomaru-sama¡¡Rin-chan la va a cuidar con todo su corazón¡Es muy linda¡¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias¡¡Rin Te Quiere Muchísimo!"

Rin me suelta y corre con su regalo hacia donde está Ah-Un.

…

Dijo que me quería… ¡vaya! Me quiere. :_ahem_: Feh. No es el fin del mundo, ni la gran noticia. Yo, Sesshomaru, soy un taiyoukai poderoso, Lord indiscutido de las tierras de Occidente, heredero del clan del Oeste.

…

Y Rin-chan dijo que me quiere.

"Amo Sesshomaru, disculpe a este ignorante sirviente, pero… ¿Por qué el regalo?"

"¡Mira Jaken-chan¡¡A Rin Le Dieron Una Muñeca Y Tú No Tienes Nada!" Se burla mi nena desde Ah-Un. ¡Esa es mi Rin-chan! Aprende muy rápido :_orgullo_:.

"Ha pasado un año, Jaken." Le contesto a mi sirviente. "Andando, aún tenemos camino que recorrer antes que anochezca."

Me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar en dirección sur sin esperar por nadie. Mi pequeño grupo comienza a seguirme al cabo de unos segundos. :_sonríe_: Puedo oír que Rin le está hablando a su nueva muñeca…

Yo, Sesshomaru, tenía razón. La muñeca es perfecta para ella. Le servirá como buen entrenamiento para cuando sea mayor.

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	2. Hora de Dormir y Subida de Azúcar

**N/A:** Pues bien, aquí sigo con mi saga de OneShots. Esta vez están centrados en la adorable y extraña relación padre-hija entre Sesshomaru-sama y Rin-chan. Recuerden que esto siguen siendo OneShots sin relación entre sí. En este caso, son historias aisladas que suceden antes que este singular grupo se encuentre con Mikami en mi alocado mundo.

Esto sucede 2 semanas antes.

Y sin quieren saber quién es Mikami… **n.n** para quienes no saben, estén atentos.

No, Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni Sesshomaru-sama tampoco… aunque qué no daría por tenerlo cerca un par de horas XD.

**"Hora de Dormir y Subida de Azúcar."**

Él, el Gran Lord Sesshomaru de las tierras de Occidente, estaba más que confundido por lo que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus propios ojos. Pero estaba más que decidido.

Ese día, el Lord de las islas del norte y su esposa, quienes eran sus vasallos, se habían marchado tras una visita que había durado apenas una semana. Por casualidad, y mientras la hembra hablaba de sus cachorros, Sesshomaru había escuchado el concepto 'hora de dormir', y cuando preguntó de qué se trataba el asunto (pese a su orgullo: su curiosidad había podido más), la youkai le había explicado que todos los cachorros, fueran youkai o humanos, necesitaban horarios definidos para dormir, comer y jugar para su propio beneficio, lo cual debía ser respetado a toda costa… sobre todo lo que refería a la hora de dormir.

Luego de esa corta explicación, la Lady sutilmente le regañó por permitir que Rin creciera a lo salvaje… que Sesshomaru contestó con un gruñido.

Pero la youkai tenía razón, y el joven lord lo sabía. Desde que Rin lo seguía, la niña había hecho todas esas cosas según le venían en gana, y él nunca se había preocupado que Rin respetase horarios ni había establecido regla alguna que no fuera los aleatorios 'No hagas berrinche' y 'Compórtate.'

Pero bueno. Sesshomaru consideraba que aún estaba a tiempo, y si los horarios ayudarían a disciplinar y ayudar al bienestar de la niña¡Qué diablos¡Estos se aplicarían! Más valía tarde que nunca.

El problema era… bueno… a Rin parecía importarle un soberano rábano los horarios y en el escaso tiempo en que estos se estaban aplicando (desde el mediodía), no había obedecido ninguno. En su inocente mundo, Rin creía que era un juego más y como juego que era, la niña estaba preocupada de pasarlo en grande haciéndole la vida imposible a Jaken.

Y no sólo a Jaken. Eran más o menos las 8:00 pm y Rin no quería irse a dormir, reía de felicidad absoluta, mientras corría en círculo alrededor de las piernas del taiyoukai, sin prestar atención ni a Jaken, que la perseguía con su pijama en la mano, ni al estoico lord. Rin estaba particularmente hiperactiva esa noche...

… Sesshomaru decidió en ese momento que Rin debía evitar todo tipo de dulces y pasteles después de las 5 de la tarde.

"Rin. A dormir." Dijo Sesshomaru por undécima vez.

No muy convincente.

"¡**ARGH**¡Ven aquí Mocosa¡Debes cambiarte la pijama para irte a dormir!"

":_corre_¡Rin no tiene sueño¡Quiero Jugar!"

"Puedes jugar mañana." Intentó negociar Sesshomaru.

"No. Rin quiere seguir jugando. ¡Rin Quiere Jugar a las Escondidas!" se detuvo y miró a Sesshomaru con un mohín. Jaken la atrapó del brazo en ese momento. "¡Ayayay¡Me estás lastimando!"

"Jaken." Habló Sesshomaru, frotándose las sienes. "Suéltala."

"Sí, amo bonito." Respondió Jaken, obedeciendo a su señor de inmediato. Sesshomaru le quitó el pijama de Rin y se arrodilló junto a la niña.

"Rin: ponte la pijama." Le dijo mientras le entregaba la prenda. Rin sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

"¡Buscarás a Rin!" Le dijo en medio de risas, antes de echar a correr a buscar un escondite. Sesshomaru la observó algo confundido mientras la niña se escondía tras un baúl. Rin asomó su cabeza segundos después. "Tienes que buscas a Rin, Sesshomaru-sama."

"¡Chiquilla insolente¡Ven aquí **AHORA** y Compórtate como una…! Este… ¿Amo bonito?" Jaken cerró la boca cuando vio que Sesshomaru lo miraba no muy contento. El lord dirigió su mirada hacia la niña.

"Está bien. Este Sesshomaru te buscará. Pero si te encuentro, te pondrás la pijama y te irás a dormir." Negoció el joven lord. Rin corrió hacia él.

"¡**YAAAAY**!… Pero… tienes que darle a Rin tiempo para esconderse. ¡Y Tienes que cerrar los ojos¡No hagas trampa!"

"Contaré hasta 10. Con los ojos cerrados.

"¿De veras de veritas?"

"1… 2… 3… Ya estoy contando… 4… 5…"

Una risa nerviosa se apoderó de Rin mientras la niña buscaba por algún escondite. Jaken sólo se limitó a observar la situación. Segundos más tarde, Sesshomaru terminó de contar, se levantó y… casi de inmediato se dio cuenta del bulto que había bajo el futon de Rin.

No hacían falta dos dedos de frente para saber dónde estaba la niña. Y por supuesto, como Rin no había rejado de reír… eso convertía al bulto en un bulto que reía.

"Te encontré. Estás bajo el futon."

Una explosión de risa estalló desde abajo del futon mientras que la hiperactiva Rin salía de debajo de este para correr detrás de su baúl. Allí, se asomó por encima y apoyó su carita en la madera.

"Ven aquí, Rin. Ya te encontré y ahora debes cumplir con tu parte del trato."

La niña lo ignoró. Cubrió su boca para suprimir la risa y desapareció tras el baúl.

"¡Mocosa insolente! Obedece al Amo en este momento."

"Silencio Jaken." Dijo Sesshomaru algo aburrido. "Rin, no me hagas ir por ti." Sólo se oyeron más risas. "Lo digo en serio."

Más risas se oyeron como respuestas. Sesshomaru suspiró resignado y caminó hacia el baúl. Antes que la niña pudiera hacer algo, la levantó en el aire del kimono con el bazo, tal cuál lo habría hecho una inu youkai con un cachorro.

"Ponte la pijama **ahora**."

"¡Rin lo está pasando muy bien!" Contestó la niña aplaudiendo.

"Bien por ti. Ponte la pijama."

Dejó a Rin en el suelo y le entregó la prenda. La niña sonrió con ternura, echó a correr en dirección de un biombo y desapareció tras él. Momentos después, reapareció como si fuera un tornado, con la pijama puesta y corrió hasta las piernas de Sesshomaru, que abrazo con fuerza. Obviamente el lord la observó con una expresión neutral.

"¡Juguemos de nuevo!"

"No. Es hora de dormir."

"Rin no quiere dormir :_mohín_:. Estoy pasándole muy bien contigo."

"No discutas conmigo y vete a dormir."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no quieres hacerme enfadar."

"¡No eso! Tú nunca te enfadas con Rin. ¿Por qué debe Rin irse a dormir cuando Rin no tiene sueño?"

"Porque Rin es una cachorro y como cachorro que eres, debes irte a dormir."

"¿Por qué?""

"Porque les hace bien. Rin, a dormir."

"Pero Rin no tiene sueño."

"No me importa."

"¿NO quieres a Rin?" Preguntó la niña con los ojos brillantes.

"…"

Mala movida.

"¿Por qué NO te preocupas por Rin?" Insistió la niña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿Es que no quieres a Rin ni un poquito?"

"Yo, Sesshomaru, quiero mucho a Rin. Lo que no me importa es que no tengas nada de sueño: este Sesshomaru quiere que te vayas a dormir."

"¿Por qué Sesshomaru-sama quiere eso?"

"Porque es bueno para ti."

"¿Por qué?"

Sesshomaru suspiró. No podía permitir que Rin volviera a hacerlo caer en la vieja rutina del '¿por qué?'. Decidió cambiar su táctica… y quizás aplicar un viejo truco que Izayoi-san utilizaba con él cuando era un niño, y que luego usó con Inuyasha con excelentes resultados.

"Necesitas dormir y ni una palabra más."

"Pero si no tengo sueño, Rin se aburrirá y querrá jugar de nuevo, y Rin va a querer salir de su cuarto y…"

"Vas a querer jugar hasta que te dé sueño." Interrumpió Sesshomaru. Era hora de aplicar su teoría. "¡Pero si tienes sueño!"

"No. Rin no tiene sueño."

"Sí, si tienes sueño. Mira esos ojos: están vidriosos y creo que quieren dormir. ¿Qué piensas Jaken?"

"¡Vaya! Rin se ve muy cansada, mi señor. ¡Usía está en lo correcto!"

"¿Ves Rin? Hasta Jaken piensa lo mismo." Mintió Sesshomaru. "Pronto estarás bostezando… tendrás Mucho, muuuucho sueño… Por eso quiero que te vayas a la cama." Rin se restregó los ojos.

"Hoy día jugaste mucho, Rin. Es bueno que descanses y recuperes tus energías." Apoyó Jaken.

"¿No querrás estar cansada mañana, cierto?"

"Rin no se había… :_bostezo_: dado cuenta."

"Ven aquí." Sesshomaru alzó a Rin en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su futon. El lord la dejó allí y la arropó. "¡Que cachorro más somnoliento tenemos aquí¿Lista para dormir hasta mañana?"

":_bostezo_: Rin siente arena :_bostezo_: en sus ojitos…"

"Debe ser Sandman… es un youkai que pone arena en los ojos de los cachorros para que se duerman¿sabías Rin?"

":_bostezo_¿De veras?"

"Cierto. Y si el cachorro está despierto cuando él regresa a verlos, el Youkai le saca los… :_ahem_: digo, los regaña y los castiga." Añadió Jaken, corrigiéndose en el último momento.

Sesshomaru silenció a Jaken en el último momento. La niña no necesitaba oír que Sandman les arrancaba los ojos a los cachorros que seguían despiertos, ya que eso podía asustarla y provocarle una pesadilla. Rin observó a Jaken en silencio, se sentó, le dio un beso a Sesshomaru en la mejilla y se metió bajo las mantas, acurrucándose.

"¡Oyasumi, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Oyasumi Rin. Que duermas bien."

"¡Hai!"

El estoico lord salió del cuarto de Rin seguido de Jaken, quien apagó las luces. Ambos se habían pasado casi dos horas intentando que Rin se durmiera. Caminó por el largo y vacío corredor… de pronto, Sesshomaru se detuvo frente a una ventana, se acercó al borde y la abrió…

… miró hacia lo profundo de la montaña y se tocó la mejilla, su expresión indescifrable. De pronto, el lord tembló.

"¡Jaken! Necesito asesinar algo." Afirmó de pronto. No hubo respuesta. "Realmente lo necesito. Iré a una aldea… ¿Jaken?"

Sesshomaru giró sobre sus talones para ver dónde se había metido Jaken, pero el sapo no estaba en ningún sitio. El lord gruño para sí mismo.

Luego de eso, abandonó el castillo y desapareció en los bosques…

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** _Sandman_ es el _Hombre de Arena_: por si no conocen la historia, este tipo, cada noche, y después que se apagan las luces, se dedica a poner arena en los ojos de los niños para que se queden dormidos y no le causen problemas a los padres. Luego que echa arena en los ojos de alguien, se va, pero regresa para ver si el niño está dormido. Si sigue despierto, les saca los ojos y se los come. Esto era lo que Sess-sama no quería que Rin escuchase.


	3. ¡No Llores, Rin!

**N/A:** Y yo aquí sigo con mis OneShots como si estos fueran muy divertidos. En fin, disfrutaré torturándoles con este Fic. Ya saben lo que pasa con esta serie de OneShots, así que no voy a gastar más palabras explicando las cosas. Esto sucede días antes que Rin cayese enferma.

No, ninguno de los hijos de Inutaisho me pertenece… ¡Maldición!

**"¡No Llores, Rin!"**

Un pesado golpe resonó a sus espaldas, seguido de un estridente llanto que lo hizo cubrir sus oídos en el acto. Sesshomaru, algo perplejo y tomado absolutamente por sorpresa, se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta para ver qué era lo que había pasado. Fue imitado por Jaken.

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

La pequeña Rin estaba sentada en el suelo, sujetando su mano derecha contra su pecho, y Ah-Un la olfateaba algo preocupado. Al parecer, Rin se había tenido un aterrizaje forzoso tras haber caído de su montura. No era la primera que Rin se caía, pero sí era la primera vez que rompía en llantos tan desconsolados… y de hecho, era la primera vez que Jaken y Sesshomaru la oían llorar de dolor.

Jaken se adelantó algo enfurruñado.

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"¡Eso Es LO Que Te MERECES Por Ser Tan Descuidada!"

**"¡ME DUELE MI MANITA, A RIN LE DUELE MUCHO, DUELE¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Sin dejar de cubrir sus oídos, Sesshomaru se acercó a la niña y se arrodilló junto a ella. Rin dejó de llorar, y, con lágrimas a punto de caer por sus ojos, le clavó la mirada, y, gimiendo, le enseñó la mano que le dolía.

"**¡Sesshomaru-sama¡La Manita de Rin Duele Muchísimo¡A Rin LE DUELE MUCHO::_SOB__, sob, SOB, SoB_¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Sesshomaru tragó saliva. Él, un poderoso Taiyoukai, despiadado y frío asesino, sintió como el estómago le daba un honesto vuelco al ver a Rin llorando de dolor… ni siquiera el zumbido que sentía en sus orejas, ni sus adoloridos tímpanos, podían compararse. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Rin, y, para la total sorpresa de Jaken, dijo.

"No llores Rin. Las niñas buenas no lloran. Deja que te vea la mano."

Tomó en sus manos la manita lastimada de Rin. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, la muñeca no estaba rota ni nada. Al parecer, Rin había aterrizado con sus manos primero… Claro… que la enorme astilla que se le había clavado justo al medio de su palma parecía ser la causa del dolor de la pequeña Rin.

Nada serio, para estándares youkai. Sesshomaru decidió deshacerse del molesto objeto de una vez, así que de lo más calmado, sujeto la astilla con la punta de sus dedos y jaló un poco, pero…

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Obviamente no le gustó nada nadita a Rin.

Sesshomaru observó a la niña algo incómodo. Estaba llorando tan fuerte y se veía tan miserable que, al vuelco que sentía en el estómago, se añadió un vuelco en el corazón.

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"No llores, Rin." Insistió el inu taiyoukai, sintiéndose extraño.

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"Yo, Sesshomaru, dije que no llores." Repitió una vez más.

"**¡ES QUE ME DUELE MUCHO¡LASTIMASTE A CHIBI-RIN::_sob__, sob_¡BUAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

¿Pero Cómo se atrevía!

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

¿Pero Cómo Se Atrevía Esta Chiquilla A Insinuar Que Él Era Capaz de Lastimarla Después De Todos Sus Esfuerzos Para Mantenerla Viva Y Con Bien!

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

¿Por qué Lloraba Tan Fuerte¿¿Acaso La Niña No Sabía Que Estaba Lastimando Sus Oídos?

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

¿**POR QUÉ** Ver a Rin Llorar Lo Hacía Sentir Tan Raro?

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

**¡Y POR QUÉ MIÉRCOLES SE SENTÍA TAN NERVIOSO Y VULNERABLE VERLA LLORAR?**

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Lord Sesshomaru miró hacia Jaken sin saber qué era lo que debía hacer. Se puso de pie y se arrodilló de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor como esperando que la respuesta fuera a aparecer por entre la hierba. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en recordar todo lo que sabía sobre niños y heridas para así poder resolver la situación.

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Por desgracia no sabía nada de niños. De hecho, su único conocimiento sobre niños se limitaba a saber cómo era que estos llegaban a las barrigas de sus mamás.

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Es más. Incluso esta aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Rin era su primera experiencia cercana con niños. ¡Y Por Todos Los Kami Del Cielo¡Ese Llanto Estaba Haciendo Leña Con Sus Nervios!

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"Rin, por favor¡No Llores!"

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"¡Obedece al Amo Sesshomaru, Mocosa!" Gruñó Jaken mientras sujetaba con fuerza su báculo de dos cabezas. La verdad es que el pobre sapo también estaba algo preocupado por la niña. Sesshomaru le dio un golpe en la cabeza para aligerar algo de la tensión que comenzaba a acumularse en su pecho.

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"Rin. ¿Confías en este Sesshomaru?" Preguntó el lord en un momento de absoluta inspiración paternal.

La pequeña cerró la boca y dejó de llorar en ese segundo, y le clavó la mirada en la suya, dejando caer gruesos lagrimones por sus mejillas. Rin asintió, mientras reprimía un lloriqueo.

":_sob__, sob_: Hai. :_sob, sob_:"

"Entonces deja de llorar. Necesito sacarte esta astilla… ¿no querrás que se quede ahí clavada para siempre¿No lo quieres? Pues bien: hay que sacarla, y eso es lo que este Sesshomaru planea hacer. ¿Entiendes?" Dijo Sesshomaru con una ternura de la que no se creía capaz. "Te va a doler un poco, pero sólo muy poco y será rápido. Las niñas buenas no lloran. ¿Eres una buena niña, Rin?"

"Hai. :_sob, sob_: Rin es buena."

La sorpresiva ternura de su discurso lo había sorprendido incluso a él. Sesshomaru no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podía hablar así. Tembló de disgusto y decidió sepultar esa habilidad en lo más profundo de su mente y nunca más hacer uso de ella. Se concentró en la manita de Rin… que por cierto, no había dejado de sangrar.

"¿Qué pasa :_sob__, sob_: Si A Rin Le duele Mucho?"

"Sin dolor no hay gloria."

":_sob__, sob, sob_¡Pero Rin NO Quiere Gloria::_mohín_:"

"Da igual."

Sin dejar pasar ni un suspiro, Sesshomaru tomó la astilla y jaló de ella sin piedad. Una vez que esta estuvo fuera la mano de Rin, el joven lord la observó con detención y gruñó de disgusto, ya que la astilla no era nada pequeña y estaba bien puntiaguda. Con desdeño, la lanzó lejos.

Sin embargo, eso no era ni el comienzo de sus dolores de cabeza. No estaba preparado para…

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

… Ni para la profusa hemorragia que vino luego. La herida no era nada seria, pero ya que Rin era una cachorro de humano y su manita pequeña…

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

En su vida se había puesto tan histérico. La quedó mirando con un dejo de horror en el rostro mientras sus ojos se movían desde su sangrante manita hacia su adolorida cara. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con qué vendarle la mano o algo con qué detener la hemorragia (que por cierto, comenzaba a disminuir). Pero el llanto de Rin sólo se acrecentaba y con cada nueva nota que daba, más frenético Sesshomaru se sentía.

Detestó ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad e ignorancia en el acto.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sesshomaru detectó un trozo de tela. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó dicha tela y la rasgó de su origen, y la redujo a trozos más o menos iguales. Luego comenzó a vendar la mano de Rin en un extrañísimo patrón, pero que para ser su primer vendaje no estaba tan mal. Rin dejó de llorar y observó su mano con curiosidad. Y de inmediato se puso a llorar de nuevo.

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡A RIN SE LE VA A INFECTAR LA MANITA!**"

Rin detuvo su llanto de nuevo y miró su mano con más detención. Luego miró hacia Sesshomaru.

"Ahí tienes." Dijo su guardián casi orgulloso de su vendaje, y aliviado de que Rin ya no llorase más.

":_sob__, sob_¡Pero Sigue Doliendo::_sob, sob_:" Dijo con ternura. Casi sin pensarlo (mucho), Sesshomaru pasó sus manos por encima de la mano de Rin al tiempo que soplaba algo de aire. "¿Qué :_sob_: fue eso :_sob, sob, sob_?"

"…"

"¿Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Eso fue… :_piensa_¡Un Hechizo!… que… el dolor se irá en unos minutos, por mientras nos… demoramos en buscar… alguna medicina… más… permanente."

":_curiosa_¿De veritas, de veritas?"

"De veritas, de veritas." Respondió el Lord con su usual cara de póker. Rin se le colgó al cuello en un abrazo de oso y muy feliz.

"¡Rin-chan Te Quiere Mucho¡Muchas Gracias!"

En toda su vida, solo cuatro personas se habían atrevido a darle un abrazo: su mamá, su papá, su hermano (cuando este era mucho más joven) y su madrastra. Y ahora… esta _nena humana_ había sido añadida a es exclusiva lista. Algo dubitativo, devolvió el abrazo, y se puso de pie, cargando a Rin en los brazos.

"Vamos Jaken. Trae a Ah-Un contigo: tenemos que ir a alguna aldea para ver si podemos conseguir la ayuda de algún curandero."

"Si, amo bonito."

Jaken suspiró resignado. Tomó al Dragón por las riendas y jaló de ellas, mientras se disponía a seguir a su señor. El sapo se detuvo por unos momentos y observó su atuendo… y luego hacia su desaparecida manga izquierda, la cuál, ahora vendaba la mano de Rin.

Jaken suspiró de nuevo: aquél kimono era nuevo… y ahora tendría que comprar otro.

Gracias a Rin.

Gruñó… a lo Marge Simpsons.

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Las respuestas a sus reviews están en mi profile.


	4. ¿Por qué?

**N/A:** Aquí les pongo algo muy livianito y tierno para que se queden tranquilos. No, Inuyasha aún no es mío. Le pedí a mi papá que me comprara el Copyright por mi cumpleaños, pero se rió de mi. :_sob_:

**"¿Por qué?"**

Rin caminaba alegremente detrás de su extraño guardián, Lord Sesshomaru. El demasiado serio príncipe apenas sonrió cuando la pequeña comenzó a tararear una alegre canción. Los motivos del porqué le había salvado su vida y porque diablos la cuidaba estaba más allá de la comprensión de Sesshomaru, la niña tenía algo que lograba hacer que su corazón diera señales de vida… y cada vez que Rin le sonreía o le miraba, algo dentro suyo comenzaba a… a… algo. La niña era muy feliz y confusa para él. Sesshomaru borró el esbozo de sonrisa de su cara y continuó caminando, sin considerar que sus zancadas les daba problemas tanto a Rin como a Jaken (pero claro, ninguno se quejaba: uno por miedo y la otra porque le daba lo mismo).

"¿Sesshomaru-sama?"

"¡NO te atrevas a molestar a tu amo, mocosa!" Advirtió Jaken en ese extraño acento suyo.

Rin corrió a refugiarse junto a Sesshomaru y este la miró de reojo. La niña le sonrió y preguntó:

"¿Por qué siempre estás tan serio?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Por qué?"

"Nunca había pensado en eso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tengo otras cosas que hacer."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy un adulto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sí." Le respondió Sesshomaru en un aburrido tono que demandaba silencio. Rin se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

De hecho, el pequeño grupo continuó con su marcha hacía algún lado que esta autora no puede saber. De vez en cuando, Rin se adelantaba corriendo, como sólo una niña lo hace, aunque no se alejaba demasiado, principalmente porque Sesshomaru detestaba que se alejara mucho. Rin cogió algunas flores y las puso sobre la cabeza de Jaken.

"ARGH. Chiquilla Insolente. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso a menos que quieras mi Báculo…" Jaken se detuvo a media oración cuando vio la poco amenazadora mirada que Sesshomaru le dirigía. Rin le sacó la lengua.

"Sesshomaru-sama¿Por qué Jaken es tan gruñón con Rin?"

"Pregúntale."

"Jaken-chan¿por qué eres tan gruñón con Rin?"

"Porque eres una chiquilla insolente."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estás malcriada y consentida."

"¿Por qué?"

"PORQUE…"

"Espero que no hagas ningún comentario sobre mi manera de criar cachorros, Jaken." Advirtió Sesshomaru. Jaken tragó saliva y miró de nuevo hacia Rin, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

"Olvídalo, chiquilla." Murmuró entre dientes.

No obstante, el último comentario de Jaken dejó a Rin pensativa.

"Sesshomaru-sama¿Es Rin malcriada y consentida?"

"Un poco."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque siempre consigues lo que quieres."

"¿Eso es malo?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque debes aprender a compartir tus juguetes y que no siempre las cosas resultan como quieres." _(N/A¡Miren quien habla! )_

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Es algo humano. Y tú eres humana."

"¿Y Por qué Rin es humana?"

"Tus padres eran humanos, por eso."

"¿Y por qué eran humanos?"

"Porque _nacieron_ humanos."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Y por qué no sabes?"

"¡Porque no lo sé!"

"Ah… :_piensa_Sesshomaru-sama."

"No sé _porqué_ **no** lo sé."

"¿Cómo supiste que Rin iba a preguntar eso?"

"Una corazonada."

"Ah… Y… ¿A dónde vamos ahorita?"

"No necesitas saber, niña." Gruñó Jaken.

"Hacia las tierras occidentales." Respondió Sesshomaru en un suspiro, manteniendo su clásica cara de póker.

"¿Y por qué vamos para allá?"

"Porque ese es mi territorio."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porqué **sí**."

"Ah… ¿ya llegamos?"

"No."

"¿Cuándo llegamos?"

"En un rato."

"¿Falta mucho?"

"No."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No."

"¿Y por qué no llegamos?"

"Porque todavía falta camino que recorrer."

"¿Por qué?"

"**NO** lo sé."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Rin?"

"¡Mande!"

"Cállate."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me estás dando jaqueca."

":_ojos__ grandes: _Por qué?"

"Hablas demasiado."

"¿Por qué?"

"…"

"¿POR QUÉ?"

"Si te compro un caramelo y una muñeca¿te callarías por todo lo que queda de viaje?"

":_alegre_**SÍ**… :_piensa_: Err… ¿Sesshomaru-sama?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿De dónde vas a sacar el caramelo y la muñeca?"

"En la próxima aldea, Rin, en la próxima aldea." Respondió Sesshomaru mirando hacia el cielo en una clara actitud de _¿porqué yo?_

"Ah… ¿Ya llegamos?"

Y Sin duda, esto apenas era el principio de todo.

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Si se fijaron, Rin se refiere así misma en tercera persona. Esto porque, según parece, es una práctica muy común entre los niños pequeños en Japón…

… Eso sí, no me pregunten porqué Shippo-chan no lo hace. ¡A mí no me vean!


End file.
